


Cafe Love

by btmtaebae, ShippingBell



Category: Sean McLoughlin - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, mark fischbach - Fandom
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Cafe AU, How the frick do you write tags?, M/M, Ocasionally dirty jokes, Septiplier - Freeform, The story's pretty cute tho, Title is so cliché, it's adorable
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-10 14:20:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6988525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/btmtaebae/pseuds/btmtaebae, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippingBell/pseuds/ShippingBell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Shit, you're a really good looking waiter....WHAT? I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A way to wake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can somebody say filler chapter??? That's what it is! I'm sorry, but this is just background info, so it's not very septiplier like right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Girly: Okay, so this is my first Multi-chaptered book on here! Woo! Also, it's been really fun writing it's this dork! I hope you like it!

Mark’s day started terrible. He woke up on the wrong side of the bed, and then fell out of it. He dropped his toothbrush in the toilet, which he apparently forgot to flush before he went to sleep, and then forgot his umbrella in the house while it was pouring down rain. 

Mark honestly just wanted to go meet up with his friends who were in town, but, due to his work schedule, he wouldn't be able to meet them for a proper dinner, or even lunch, so they decided to meet up for coffee during his lunch break. They had met up at the little coffee shop many times before. They all thought that the atmosphere was pleasant, and the coffee was amazing. The fact that Bob’s wife owned the place was just a perk. So was free coffee and pastries.

~

Mark ran a hand through his hair, already tired of hearing shrill voices in his ear, butt already hurting from sitting in the hard chair. He was ready to leave, even though his 8 hour shift had just started. He muted his call, tired of hearing some suburban mom yell on and on about respect and manners. Especially when she was the one calling him, only to complain about a different workers manners, and then when Mark politely told her that she wasn't talking to him before, she got even angrier.

Mark jumped as he heard “ Are you even listening? I will call your manager!” ring out of the phone. Mark groaned, taking the headset off of mute, trying as calmly as he could to reassure the obviously crazed lady. She apparently didn't like his tone, becoming even more agitated as for Mark spoke quietly.

“ Excuse me, you’d better be writing all of this down, I pay your bills, I will…..” 

Mark couldn't take it anymore. He exploded before his better judgment could tell him to zip his lips. 

“ I know you do ma’am, and you are continuing to do so as I keep your annoying ass on the phone, so, please, don't hang up, continue yelling at the tech support guy because you can't handle the problems in your life as an adult.”

Mark knew that he was going to get his pay docked for this, but hearing the indignant woman sputter a half assed threat was funny enough to make him smile. She hung up almost immediately after this incident, after asking Mark for his information so that she could tell his manager about his “ disgustingly disrespectful “ response.

Mark snickered, knowing that Bob and Wade were going to get a kick out of that story.

~

Bob’s laughter echoed throughout the booth while confused stares were exchanged from other customers at the café.

“God, you really told her, huh?” Mark giggled once again, looking from Bob to Wade, seeing him also chuckling. 

“ Well, what else was I supposed to do? There was no reason for me to continue this menial conversation with a crazy mom who probably drive a minivan with a stick figure family on the back of it.” Bob laughed even harder at this remark, slamming his hand on the table, earning several aggravated glares from the nearby residents of the tables next to the trio.

The group quieted down when Bob glanced behind Mark’s head, obviously confused with what he was seeing. 

“Woah, he must be new, I don't remember him working here before.” 

Mark turned around and looked up, only to be face to face with beautiful baby blues almost directly in his face. 

“ Uh.. Hello. May I take your order?”

 

Mark knew he was fucked.


	2. A slip of the tongue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh, the start of a terrible first day. Jack just wants to get this over with, and Mark doesn't know how to talk. At all. Poor, poor Mark.

“Have a good day at your new job Jack!” Felix teased across the table, wiggling the controller in his hands. Jack reached across the table, slapping the controller out of his hands.

“ This isn't funny! I have to work at a place named ‘Mandy’s Muffins’ for a week! Look at me! I’m the human incarnation of the word ‘punk’! “

Felix laughed, puckering his lips and imitating his friend.  
“ Oooh, lek a’ meh, oim Jek, oi hev teh werk a’ a pestal cafe fear a week. Hoity toity too.”  
Jack reached across the table, punching Felix in the arm, grinning.  
~  
He pulled on his earlobe nervously, because thinking back to the cozy time chilling on the couch when he was so terrified that his knees were literally shaking made him nauseous. The vibrant, bright colors made his eyes hurt, and the loud, peppy music made his head throb, but a bet is a bet. A bet made during a really bad hangover, if he was being honest, but a bet nonetheless. Jack was a loyal friend. If he lost a bet, he would do the penalty.

He almost threw the loyalty out the window when he saw the apron they had to wear over their all black clothes.

“ Are those fuckin’ daisies? On the apron?” Jack couldn't believe Felix lasted a week in this place, let alone several years. 

“Yep!” Jack jumped as he heard a voice behind him. He turned around to see a chubby woman about his height, with long, curly brown hair.

She stuck her manicured hand out.

“ Hi! I'm Mandy, and I'm assuming that you're filling in with Felix today?”

Jack eyed the woman up and down, taking in what he could from her personality. He guessed that she was the owner of the shop, judging form the name tag that said “ boss”. He nodded, ideas already coming into his head. She would be a quick pushover.

She bounced on the ball of her shoes and smiled widely.  
“ Great! You can go and take the orders, and when they're ready, you'll bring them out! You can walk holding objects, right?”

She pushed him into the kitchen swiftly, nodding a hello at the people baking.

She pointed at the large metal tray. “ This is what you bring the drinks on,” she pointed to a painted cart, “ And this is what you put the pastries on.”

That was how Jack ended up pushing a small cart with his hip, while writing down orders, trying to avoid the obnoxiously placed newspaper stand, and bringing muffins to spoiled brats who didn't know how to say thank you.

When Jack saw Mandy run over to the door and hug a rather tall man, he honestly didn't think much of it. He figured that they were married or at least related. When he saw another tall man walk in, along with a slightly shorter man that Jack couldn't see very well, and she ran over and hugged them as well, he guessed that they were all old friends.

Mandy hurried back into the kitchen beaming. She pointed at Jack. 

“ You, sweetie, are going to serve that table, over there!”

He glanced at the table with the previously mentioned men, one was telling the other two something, while grinning , and occasionally laughing. Jack felt out of place just looking at the table.

Mandy felt his uncertainty and grabbed his hand, patting it softly.

“ I know they might seem intimidating, but they're good people, I swear.”

Jack nodded and took his notebook out of his pocket, along with a pen.

He walked up behind the red haired man, already sweating buckets.

He gasped as the man turned around. He was openly pan, and holy fuck was this man beautiful. He nearly tripped over his own feet and he wasn't even moving.

He managed to pick his jaw off of the ground. “ Uh..um.. May, uh, may I take your order?”

The taller of the men quickly greeted him and gave him their orders. He glanced at the gorgeous man.

“ An’ for you, sir?” 

He continued to stare at Jack, not saying anything, his face neutral.

One of his friends elbowed him, and he jolted.

He looked surprised. Seemingly against all better judgement, he blurted out,

“ You're pretty.”


	3. Oops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just don't fuck in the restaurant, okay?

Why did I say that why, why, why?!?

Mark thought to himself as the green haired waiter flushed and he heard Wade snicker. 

“E-excuse me...What?” The thick Irishness in his voice was going to kill him. Both men were blushing down to their necks while Bob and Wade were stifling laughter. 

“Uh...Sweetie...I said Tour Sweetie. I’ll have the Tour Sweetie and a Blueberry Muffin, Please” Saved? The Irishman wrote it down, redness fading slowly.

“Y-Yeh, of course comin’ up, Sir. All your orders will be ready soon” And with that he quickly trotted away to give the three’s orders to Mandy ( And to tell Mandy that he wanted SOME FUCKING DICK). As he turned away Mark took one...three glances at the Irishman’s ass.

“You’re pretty.” Wade mocked and Mark hit him lightly in the arm “I didn’t mean it! Well I did...but not out loud!” Wade gave him a doubtful look.

Bob pushed the glasses up on his face. 

“ I haven't seen him here before. I think he might be new.” 

Mark blinked. He couldn't believe his luck. One of the only workers who didn't see the ‘ Accidental-pantsing-myself’ incident. Maybe he could actually hold a conversation with him without getting called ‘ Blue briefs.’

Wade turned to Mark and elbowed him, jostling the man out of his thoughts.

“ Maybe you'll finally get a chance at a date this time, loverboy.”

Mark slammed his head on the table, groaning. His little slip up would be way more embarrassing than his pantsing, if his friends kept this up.  
It was going to be torture asking for anything if his waiter was that cute.

 

Jack’s POV

 

Jack was sure he was hearing things now, that or he probably was crazy. He didn’t just call me pretty. There’s no way in hell. Jack thought scrambling to the backroom to place the men’s orders. 

Maybe he just has a lisp. Or he was confused. He couldn't have been talking about me, it's impossible! The Irishman pinned the small paper to the wheel and spun it, wordlessly giving the baker their orders as he went over to make the coffees. 

He grabbed a paper cup, pouring the small amount of espresso, wondering about the beautiful red haired man. He waits for that to settle before adding the milk, pondering whether or not to ask for his number. He fills the rest with foam, slapping a cap on afterwards. He repeats the process twice, putting them all on a tray. 

He's writing the names on the side of the cups as Mandy walks up behind him, gently tapping him on the shoulder.

Jack whirls around, almost spilling the last drink. “ Wha!”

Mandy reached her hand out, steadying the coffee, a slight frown on her face. 

“ I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I just wanted to talk to you about your performance with that last table.”

Jack tensed up. He had been wondering if he should explain himself to his current boss. I guess he would have to do it anyway.

“ I know that Mark is a huge flirt, but you can't let him get into the way of work. “

Jack stared, mouth agape. He couldn't believe his luck. At work for 2 hours and he'd already gotten scolded.

He stood straighter and stared Mandy in the eyes.

“ That...incident wasn't my fault. He surprised me that’s all.”

Mandy looked him up and down before sighing. “You know... he’s a frequent customer, and you’ll be here for a week. Just- Don’t fuck in building, Jack, okay?”

Jack couldn’t be anymore stiff “W-wh-Ms.M- I would- I mean-”

She chuckled, “I’m joking, Jack. Unless you were actually thinking that, then that’s a new rule. “

She patted her back as she swayed out of the kitchen, placing the tray on the counter. “ And hurry with that order, Jack!”

He blinked, collecting his thoughts. He wondered how Felix survived two months at this place when he could barely make it through two hours. 

Jack sighed and continued the order for the handsome man’s table. It was going to be a long day.

Jack squeaked as he slid past another waiter, who was rushing into the kitchen, seemingly from the over stuffed table in the front of the cafe. He sighed in relief when he managed to avoid his quick moving coworker. He began to walk forward briskly, then paused. 

Over the bustle of the cafe, he could barely hear the sound of a toddler screeching. He shrugged, hoping that the kid would feel better soon, mostly because it would be aggravating for him to have to listen to a spoiled brat screaming the top of their lungs. He continued his walk, becoming close to the table. He heard the shriek again, closer this time. Before he could think,

“ Hey, maybe the child is in under the tray where I can't see them.” He was tripped. 

Jack inhaled heavily as he tumbled toward the floor. He groaned as he hit the floor, then squealed as scalding hot coffee soaked into his shirt. He laid his head on the floor. Today has not been a good day for him. 

As he sat up, he heard a “ Wait, Mark!” And heavy footsteps coming to him rapidly. 

He looked up, and saw a tan hand offering to pull him up. His eyes followed the hand, up the arm, and sighed as he saw the helpful person's face. Great. Jack had just made a fool of himself, in front of the hot customer who called him pretty.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [I Like My Coffee Black (Just Like My Metal)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7583878) by [AdorabloodthirstyKitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorabloodthirstyKitty/pseuds/AdorabloodthirstyKitty)




End file.
